Les Larmes d'un Fils
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: Il n'avait jamais été un meurtrier, n'avait jamais voulu ôter des vies, ou bien tuer des innocents. Il avait toujours lui-même été innocent, quoique inconscient et irréfléchi. Il n'était pas un engin sans cœur, celui que les Jedis auraient voulu qu'il soit. Jamais il n'avait pu occulter ses sentiments. Non, Anakin Skywalker n'avait jamais su réprimer ses émotions, et il avait aimé.


**Heyyy !**

 **Je ne saurais dire exactement à quel moment j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS. Je sais juste que je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, qu'il me paraît décousu mais que je tenais quand même à le publier un jour parce que c'est un moment de la trilogie Star Wars qui m'a passablement fascinée. Je reviendrai peut-être dessus un jour pour l'améliorer, je l'espère en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé surtout !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il n'avait jamais été un meurtrier, n'avait jamais voulu ôter des vies, encore moins tuer des innocents. Il avait toujours lui-même été innocent, quoique inconscient et irréfléchi. Il se rappelait encore de ses jeunes années, de sa naïveté, de l'amour qu'il avait porté à sa mère. Qu'il portait encore aujourd'hui à sa défunte mère. Un amour inconditionnel qui avait su le détruire. Il n'était pas un engin sans cœur, celui que les Jedis auraient voulu qu'il soit. Jamais il n'avait pu occulter ses sentiments. Non, Anakin Skywalker n'avait jamais su réprimer ses émotions, et il avait aimé.

Il avait aimé sa mère. Passionnément. Comme tout enfant réduit à l'esclavage qui n'a qu'une seule personne à qui se fier. Elle avait été son pilier, le centre-même de toute son enfance, de toute sa vie. Elle avait toujours été plus forte que lui. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il vive, parce qu'elle savait que son destin ne se résumait pas à vendre et nettoyer des pièces détachées. Peut-être avait-elle pleuré alors qu'ils étaient séparés. Lui, avait été littéralement rongé par le chagrin. Et au fond, qui aurait pu le blâmer pour cela ? Par deux fois, il avait perdu sa mère. D'abord à neuf ans, lorsqu'il avait été affranchi, puis à dix-neuf lorsqu'elle était morte dans ses bras. Par deux fois, il s'était senti abandonné, puis laborieusement mutilé. Brisé.

Il avait aimé Qui-Gon, son premier maître. Il était impulsif, pas nécessairement sage. Il laissait libre court à ses sentiments, à ses émotions. Il était comme un modèle, une vision de ce qu'il pourrait devenir plus tard : un grand maître Jedi pourvu de sentiments. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de père l'avait considéré comme tel, de par sa gentillesse et son impulsivité. Sa mort l'avait bouleversé, et il se souvenait encore avoir haï ce Dark Maul qui l'avait assassiné, avoir méprisé Obi-Wan qui n'avait pas su le protéger. Il se rappelait encore de sa pensée d'alors : « je ne deviendrai jamais un méchant comme ça ! » Il avait neuf ans. Il était jeune et inconscient.

Il avait aimé Obi-Wan, son second maître. Leur relation n'avait pas très bien débuté puis, au fil des années, il s'était comporté comme un grand frère. Taquin mais protecteur. Puis Obi-Wan s'était dressé contre lui, l'avait combattu et avait fini par lui couper trois membres et par le jeter aux flammes. Il estimait juste de l'avoir tué en retour, bien des années après. C'est probablement à ce moment qu'il s'était rendu compte que la vengeance ne laissait qu'un goût amer dans la bouche et qu'elle n'apportait aucun sentiment de sérénité d'aucune sorte. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir comptabiliser le nombre de ses victimes.

Il avait aimé Padmé. Il l'avait aimée à en mourir. C'était peut-être un amour incestueux, sans raison d'être. Sur le vaisseau, partant définitivement de Tatooine, elle lui avait rappelé sa mère. Elle avait elle aussi des boucles brunes, un air déterminé. Elle était incroyablement forte et chaleureuse, elle était adorable et adorée. C'était une combattante, une gagnante. Et elle avait tellement de compassion. Leur amour, ce n'était pas le genre de passion qui donne le sourire et offre un doux sentiment de plénitude. Ce n'était pas un heureux souvenir qui, quand on se surprend à y repenser, laisse un petit rictus joyeux flotter sur les lèvres. C'était un amour destructeur qui ravageait tout sur son passage, qui brûlait le corps et enflammait l'âme. Il aurait dû sembler évident, alors, que leur relation n'aurait pu se clore sans bouleverser l'ordre de l'univers. Leur histoire n'était pas de celles qui vivent et disparaissent dans l'anonymat, sans laisser de trace, de celles qui se contentent de leur intimité, qui ne réclament rien d'autre que le simple fait d'exister, qui ne recherchent ni l'attention ni la reconnaissance. Non, tant qu'il existait, leur amour était fait pour exploser et rayonner, pour tonner et gronder, pour illuminer le ciel de milliards d'étincelles. Et lorsqu'il se désagrégeait, il provoquait l'apocalypse. Au début, ils avaient cru pouvoir s'aimer dans l'ombre, mais ça ne leur avait jamais donné une entière satisfaction.

Et en comptabilisant toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues, il se disait qu'au final, la mort n'était pas nécessairement l'envol d'une âme mais également un état d'esprit. La mort, c'est la consomption totale d'un être détruit que plus rien ne convainc, une main de fer qui broie les idéaux, ôte les sentiments et aveugle la conscience. Ce sont les milliers de lames d'acier qui transpercent le corps et l'âme, le réel et l'abstrait, ne laissant plus que des lambeaux, des fragments impossibles à recoller. La mort, au fond, c'est la déchéance d'une âme pure que plus rien ne rattache à la vie.

A croire qu'il n'avait vécu que pour être esclave. Il avait pourtant su se libérer de ses chaînes, mais c'était pour mieux replonger plus tard. Peut-être ne savait-il pas vivre autrement, sans quelqu'un pour lui donner des ordres, pour le priver de liberté. Il n'avait jamais su vivre que dans la servitude. Enfant, Watto le maltraitait, lui ordonnait de faire telle ou telle action, le dépossédait de toute liberté. Il lui avait tourné le dos, sans regret, abandonnant sa mère derrière lui. Malgré lui. Après quelques années de liberté, il s'était senti asservi de nouveau. Par le Conseil, qui n'avait jamais pu lui faire confiance, qui l'avait brimé, qui avait amoindri ses capacités. Anakin avait toujours été orgueilleux. Il se savait promis à une grande destinée, il savait qu'il était fait pour briller comme un soleil dans un univers noir. Alors se plier, se contraindre, obéir, tout ça lui passait par-dessus la tête. Il n'avait qu'un maître, et c'était lui. Puis il était devenu esclave de son amour pour Padmé, de sa peur de la perdre, de Dark Sidious et de sa rage et de sa peine. Lorsqu'il était retombé dans la servitude, c'était différent. Il était puissant, craint, grand. Mais il n'avait plus sa mère. En vérité, il n'avait plus personne pour le ramener vers la lumière, plus personne qui l'aimât suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre ses fautes. Et cette pensée, chaque jour, le faisait sombrer davantage. Il n'avait su se complaire dans une vie trop libre, il avait fallu qu'il se trouve des limites qu'il pourrait tenter de franchir. Et il avait trouvé une frontière qui semblait digne de lui : _la mort_. Il avait lamentablement échoué. Lui qui voulait maintenir Padmé en vie, en avait ôté d'autres, précieuses, humaines. Il avait brisé des cœurs et des familles sans y réfléchir, trop obnubilé par sa douleur d'avoir perdu Padmé. D'avoir _tué_ Padmé. Il était devenu un Sith pour lui éviter de mourir en couche et, aveuglé par la jalousie, il l'avait étranglée comme un stupide animal, comme si elle ne valait rien, qu'elle n'était rien.

Il avait mal. Il avait subi toutes les tortures du monde. Il avait perdu ses membres, avait été calciné. Son armure le faisait souffrir, constamment, horriblement. Mais pourtant, une seule chose, pire que toute autre, le meurtrissait, c'était d'avoir perdu Padmé. De l'avoir tuée. La mort avait toujours été sa faiblesse. Il avait peur de voir mourir les personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Et l'Empereur avait exploité cette faille à merveille, faisant de lui son apprenti. Tout n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui.

Et quand il visualisait toute sa vie, dans un éclair de conscience, il comprenait que jamais il n'avait été plus heureux qu'en sa présence. Tout en elle lui avait plu depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée jusqu'à maintenant. Son sourire éblouissant, ses yeux brillants, son air déterminé. Ses boucles brunes qui cascadaient ses épaules frêles. Il avait fait ça pour elle, pour eux, pour leur enfant. Il avait voulu la protéger et il avait tout perdu. Il s'était même perdu en chemin. Il n'avait qu'un seul ennemi, et c'était lui-même.

Il avait longtemps pensé avoir tué son enfant également, on le lui avait consciencieusement caché. Aujourd'hui, il savait que Luke était bel et bien vivant, et il se tenait devant lui, maintenant. Lorsque Luke avait appris de sa bouche la triste vérité, il l'avait rejeté de toutes ses forces. Son cri avait déchiré le monde entier, avait déchiré les derniers lambeaux du cœur d'Anakin Skywalker. Et pourtant, pourtant, Luke ne cessait de croire en lui. Il se faisait tuer par l'Empereur, il souffrait atrocement. Et ses cris venaient à ses oreilles comme une litanie abominable _« Père ! Père ! »_ Dark Vador était père aujourd'hui, et il ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce rôle. Il regardait _son fils_ mourir, l'enfant que Padmé avait porté. Ça devenait insupportable. Alors il prit ce qu'il considéra comme la meilleure décision de toute sa vie. Il saisit l'Empereur, s'électrocutant mortellement au passage, et le jeta dans le vide. Il aurait dû le tuer depuis tellement longtemps. Tout avait été de sa faute ! Anakin s'assit, sur le point de mourir. Malgré tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait faits, Anakin Skywalker mourait heureux, sur une dernière très bonne action. Et lorsqu'il expira, il ne portait plus son casque. Lui qui, autrefois, était si beau, était désormais laid. Mais rien ne comptait plus que les larmes de son fils. Rien. Anakin Skywalker mourait heureux.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vraiment, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cet OS :/**

 **Bon(ne) journée/soirée/appétit !**


End file.
